the vail
by milarion
Summary: Clarion was working in the royal library with her Tudors. She always hated have to listen to her Tudor go on and on about the boring fairy knowledge she already knew. When she was dismissed she went to the boarder for it was always beautiful there at sunset. That was one of her favorite places to go. when she got there clarions mind was wondering out of her studies finally.
1. Chapter 1

Clarion was working in the royal library with her Tudors. She always hated have to listen to her Tudor go on and on about the boring fairy knowledge she already knew. When she was dismissed she went to the boarder for it was always beautiful there at sunset. That was one of her favorite places to go. when she got there clarions mind was wondering out of her studies finally. Clarion got a little curios so she decided it would be fine if she only put her hand into winter. And with that she did. The second her arm crossed the vail shivers ran up her arm. The cold breeze consumed her and before she noticed she had wandered into the cold winter woods.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY SO THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

_

Clarion was working in the royal library with her Tudors. She always  
hated have to listen to her Tudor go on and on about the boring fairy  
knowledge she already knew. When she was dismissed she went to the  
boarder for it was always beautiful there at sunset. That was one of  
her favorite places to go. when she got there clarions mind was  
wondering out of her studies finally. Clarion got a little curios so  
she decided it would be fine if she only put her hand into winter. And  
with that she did. The second her arm crossed the vail shivers ran up  
her arm. The cold breeze consumed her and before she noticed she had  
wandered into the cold winter woods.

-

Milori was starting to fly home when he saw a small fairy. He could  
tell something was wrong with the fairy by the way she wasn't flying.  
He started towards her when me figured out what was wrong. The fairy  
he was seeing was not a winter fairy at all she was a WARM FAIRY. In  
the winter woods!

As fast as he could he rushed up to he little fairy.

"What are you doing in the winter woods, your wings" milori almost yelled

"I...I...I just wondered here" clarion said  
She felt very dizzy from the sudden surprise. But just as she was  
about to respond. Her vision became very blurry and she had spots  
around her vision.

Milori noticed the fairy swaying she had startefd to look very  
pale,than suddenly she fell. Milori automatically caught her. He  
quickly flew her back to the border where he knew as the warmest area  
he could take her.

He set her down on the log which had fallen over years ago. Her pale  
skin started to turn back to its normal color when she woke back up.  
She instantly knew where she was ,but she did not know who she was  
with.

"Do you know how much danger you were in back there you could have  
broken a wing, or worse." Milori said woried, tho he didn't know who  
this was or what she was doing

"Well I didn't and I'm fine now so you can just go back to the winter  
woods" clarion said back

"What's you name at least." She continued

"I'm...I'm Milori" he said back

SO THAT'S I HOPE YOU LIKED IT I WILL PROBABLY DO AN UPDATE 2 TIMES A  
WEEK PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK BYE

Disclaimer- all characters belong to Disney not me but darn that would  
be fun to have the rights to.


	3. Chapter 3

"Milori I like it, well, Hello Milori, I'm Clarion it's nice to meet you"

"Hi, why were you across the borders vail?"

_

Clarion and Milori continued to talk about a various number of topics as  
the night went on. When it became night they said good-bye, they also  
said they would meet tomorrow at sunset.

_

"Clarion where have you been!", a familiar voice called out.

_

As Milori was walking home when he noticed multiple fairies out.  
Wondering what could be keeping fairies out; he started to look around  
when he finally saw what everyone was looking at. A small leaf being  
brought to the Pixie Dust Fall showing that a new fairy was to be  
born. As Milori watched while the new arrival was born and found his  
talent, he was than given the name drake and was a new animal fairy in  
the winter woods. After the new sparrow man was given a name, talent and home every fairy  
and sparrow man was tired from all the excitement. Milori decided it  
would be best if we went to sleep soon, for tomorrow he was to show  
the new sparrow man around. For it was his job as the Lord of Winter's  
apprentice.

==============================================================

As Milori was getting ready to leave he saw a small note on the  
counter. On the front of the envelope it read "To the Lord Hiem and  
his family Prince Milori and Lady Nix". Milori quickly read the note,  
it was short but it said he and his family was invited to a party at  
the boarder. Milori put the note back on to the counter for the rest  
of his family could read it.

When milori got to the new fairies home he knocked on the door. The  
boy came out and they said there hellos.

Milori's day went bye quite fast but only because he kept thinking about a certain warm fariy he  
had met the day before. As soon as he could stop thinking about her he noticed it was almost  
sunset. He rushed to the boarder and didn't see her there yet so he  
decided to sit and wait for her.

=================================================================

Hope you enjoy the story I know I haven't updated sooooo sorry!

I am on Christmas brake now so I will be able to too update a lot, but that can only happen if you review so please do so 3 -Jen


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NO DISNEY CHARACTERS THOU I WISH I DID

Clarion and Milori continued to talk about a various number of topics as  
the night went on. When it became night they said good-bye, they also  
said they would meet tomorrow at sunset.

"Clarion where have you been!", a familiar voice called out.

Clarion turned around only to see on of her royal tutor Mrs. Clare, and she did not seem very cheerful like she usually was.

"Clarion where have you been I've been worried sick."

"I was out at the near the border just watching the sunset." Clarion replied not sure why her tutor was so worried

"Well the queen requested to see you, but it's too late for that now so you better get to sleep she will want to talk to you in the morning ."Her tutor told her. And with that Clarion went to bed not sure of what the next day would bring.

Clarion had just woken and was not even out of bed when there was a knock on her door.

"You may enter" she replied. A small messenger fairy Clarion knew came in.

"Hello Jessie, what may I do for you." Clarion said in a very polite way

"The queen wishes to see you before breakfast, princess.", Replied the small redheaded fairy.

"Very well did my mother say what she needed of me."

"She did not say your highness." Replied Jessie

"Please Jessie there is no need to be formal it is just you and me."

"Of course you're high…. Clarion."

"Thank you, tell her I will be there in a few minutes." said Clarion

As Clarion got ready she was nerves' for what might come from her not being in the Pixie Dust Tree. When she finally finished getting ready and got to her mothers cambers she was greeted by the usual two gards out side the door. She told them her business and she went in.

"Hello Clarion." Said the queen

"Hello Mother, how are you?" replied Clarion

"Now Clarion do you know why you're here?" asked the queen

"Mother I'm sorry I know I was out passed my curfew I just.."

"Clarion that is no problem for now I called you here because as you know I'm am coming near the end of my life and I just want you to be prepared so from now on you will not be tutored by Clare I will be tutoring you."

"Are you sure you have time mother?"

"Yes, as of tomorrow I will be tutoring you. Today you have the day off tomorrow we will meet in the kitchen at sunrise. You are dismissed, Clarion. I love you"

"I love you too mom, goodbye." And with that Clarion left to go tell her friend Mary of the news.

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THERE WILL BE AN UPDATE EVERY DAY FOR ABOUT THE NEXT FEW WEEKS EXCEPT CHRISTMAS! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I MAY NOT CONTINUE THOU. -LOVE JEN ;)


	5. Chapter 5

As Clarion and was flying to her friend Mary's house she thought it would be fun if they spent the day together. When she came to her workshop she was not there so she decided to check Mary's house?

"Hello Mary are you there" said clarion through the teapot kettles door

" it's open clarion come in." said Mary.

"What can I do for you clarion." said Mary.

"I came to see if you like to spend the day with me Mary." said clarion.

"That would be nice." said Mary.

As the two chatted it soon became sunset and clarion said goodbye to Mary.

As Clarion was flying to the edge of the border she noticed Milori was already there waiting to her.

"Hello Clarion how was your day?" Milori said to Clarion as she came and sat down to him.

"My day was great, how was yours?"

"Mine was a little boring, but I found out I get to go to this cool party here at the border in a few days."

"That sounds like fun I also coming it's a party for both winter and warm fairies."

"Well I hope to see you there." Milori said not sure why she was coming the note made the party look very formal. He new he was going mostly because he was the prince of the winter woods. But what he didn't know was Clarion was thinking the same thing, because she was the princess of pixie hollow.

As there night went on Clarion and Milori said there goodbyes and flew home, but before Clarion went home she remembered to pick up her crown which she hid earlier so Milori would not know anything of her true identity.

When the week came to an end Clarion had been doing great with her mother teaching her, and she had gotten to see Milori three more times. Now she was nervous for going to the party at the border because she knew Milori would be there and she didn't want him to know she was Royalty. Mostly because she didn't want him treating her like royalty. He was the only fairy that treated her not like royalty. She also noticed she started feeling something for him she had never felt toward any other. Clarion couldn't quite explain it but every night when she was about to leave the border she almost wouldn't because she just wanted to stay there with Milori.

"Clarion, are you ready." A fairy just out side her door asked taking Clarion out of her thoughts.

"Yes, I will be there in just a moment." Clarion said taking on last look in her mirror. She was wearing a big, bright yellow ball gown. It had small white beading down the bust, and small ruffles near the bottom. Her hair was down, unlike her usual bun, and curled so I landed in the middle of her back. Clarion then walked out the door and she and her mother flew to the party.

"Milori, are you coming." His father shouted into the boy's room.

"Coming!" Milori said coming out of his room. He had also been nervous to see Clarion. He mostly didn't want to look stuck up to her or lose his new friend. He was also scared of losing her because even if he wouldn't admit he had been having feelings toward Clarion.

When he got the party with his family he saw her, and his jaw latterly dropped. SHE WAS THE PRINCESS!

DUN DUN DUUNNNNNNN… CLIF HANGER. HOPE YOU ENJOYED. IF YOU READ THIS PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR! - Jen

I own no Disney characters


	6. Chapter 6

Clarion and her mother entered the party and as usual they were announced. Clarion was spacing off as the minister of spring and her apprentice were talking to her.

"Clarion, is everything alright you look kind of pale dear." Camellia the minister of spring asked.

"Yes, I'm fine; just have lot on my mind." Clarion said, and with that the minister kept talking about preparations and such for spring.

Then she saw him enter. "What" she thought to her self "Milori is the prince" Clarion got so confused over this she nearly lost her footing.

"Clarion," She felt a small tap on the shoulder.

"Yes Mother, What do you need?" she asked knowing who it was.

"Just come with me, you are going to meet the prince and Lord of The Winter Woods." The queen said starting to walk near the two.

"Clarion, meet Lord Heim and Prince Milori." Said the queen. Clarion bowed her head as if to say hello

"Hello Princess Clarion. Now do you know why this celebration is happening." Asked the lord

"No, I do not." Clarion said trying to not make eye contact with Milori as much as possible.

"We are celebrating you and Milori's coronation witch will happen at the end of this spring, and so we are trying to let you and Milori get to know one another for you two are both going to rule these kingdoms for many years to come." The lord said without even skipping a beat.

Than she hear it. That deep British accent that she knew very well. "Clarion, why don't we go get to know each other so the queen may speak to my father." Both the queen and Lord nodded as if say saying goodbye. And with that Clarion and Milori walked away to somewhere a little more private.

As soon as they got out of ear shot from the others Milori immediately asked "Clarion, how come you never told me you were the princess." Milori whisper-screamed.

I KNOW I KNOW SHORT UPDATE BUT I HAVE A LOT OF WORK TO DO RIGHT NOW SO I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN, BUT IF I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS I PROBILY WON'T UPDATE ANYMORE.-JEN! J

I OWN NO DISNEY CHARECTERS.


	7. Chapter 7

I KNOW I KNOW YELL AT ME ALL YOU WANT I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A LONG TIME BUT I JUST STARTED SCHOOL AGAIN SO LOTS TO DO, BUT I'M HERE NOW SO HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER

"Clarion how come you never told me you were the princess."Milori whisper-screamed.

"I never told you because i was afraid you would treat me differently." Clarion said looking away from Milori

"Clarion if you told me I would have treated you the same no matter what." he said cupping her chin so she had to look at him.

CLARION POV

"Clarion if you told me I would have treated you the same no matter what." He told he with the sweetest look in his eyes.

"So you won't treat me any different." I asked not sure what he would say.

"Only if you don't change how you treat me."He said smiling and hugging me.

"Of course no I won't" I said into his chest.

3rd personPOV

As Clarion's and Milori's night went on the crowd of fairies and sparrow men started getting smaller and smaller till only a handful were left.

"Clarion would you like to stay here with Milori and talk for a little longer." the queen asked her daughter.

"Yes thank you mother I should be home soon." she said giving her mother a hug.

Clarion tapped on Milori's shoulder,"Do you want to go to the border and sneak away from here."she asked him.

"Finally you asked, I thought I would be stuck here all night."

"Race you there!" Clarion said running away.

"That's not fair." Milori said chasing after her. He wrapped his arms around her waist catching her and spinning Clarion around with him.

"Put me down!"she said laughing along with him

"Okay okay."Milori said putting her down.

I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW OR MONDAY SINCE I DON'T HAVE SCHOOL-Seven

I own no disney characters or rights to characters


End file.
